Colors
by Zutara-red-rose
Summary: People's true colors, they could be hidden from the public eye or to themselves even. But what is to happen when they finally realize what they are truely supposed to do, even if it means turning their back on all they know? Zutara
1. The begining

She was sleeping soundly as he crept up to their camp, curled into a ball with soft snores shaking her small frame. He looked over at her, the Avatar valued her very much, she would deal a great loss to him gone.

He walked away from the young boy with tattoos and approached her. She had her hair undone and brushed out, causing it to flow to its full length with soft waves. Of course he couldn't see this due to the lack of light. She was light when he picked her up that it too him off guard. Were they eating enough?

She didn't stir as he traveled back, in fact she had been immobile the entire time.

He walked up the iron deck and thanks to years of practice he didn't make a sound. Soon enough he was below deck and placing her into one of the spare rooms. He was in the hallway when a door opened.

"Uncle, is that you?" The unexpected voice came from his nephew.

"Yes, Zuko. What is it you need?" He kept his voice calm and tired, to trick him. Zuko did not know of his outings while the crew and its master was sleeping.

"What are you doing up so late?" Zuko's voice was showing that he was slowly coming awake.

"Just walking around, no need to fret." Zuko looked at him oddly, shrugged and went back to bed.

Iroh stood patently as his nephew went into slumber. Went into slumber without knowing of the girl sleeping right next door. Oh well there is always the morning.

{*.*.*.*.*.*}

Zuko woke in a start. Dreams of his past were racing towards him and were catching up fast. Images of Fire Lady Ursa were still freshly imprinted. Oh, Agni; he missed his mother. He felt alone, lost, ever since she disappeared. Her expression the night she fled was branded into the back of his mind as if a memoir of his home nation. Fear, concern, loss, shame; all looked he had hopped to never see on his mother's face. The face that showed him compassion, love, honesty, and a little disapproval to keep him in line unlike his destructive little sister. She was the first person to build him up, the only person that seemed to have cared. Now it was all gone, any signs of this shut him down and he blocked it out. Iroh tried, tried to fill the space his mother left, but zuko wouldn't have it.

A noise outside raked Zuko back into reality. He wasn't ten anymore, he was sixteen. Quickly he rose to his feet and crossed the cold metal floor, bare foot, and opened his door.

A large, rounded shape stood in the hallway; it was Iroh. "Uncle? I know that we are early risers but isn't this pushing the limit?" This was the second time in a short while he caught the old man snooping around his room.

Iroh turned around and looked at Zuko. He smiled warm heartedly. "Ah, Zuko. Just the person I was wanting to see." His face went blank and somber as he opened the door next to Zuko's and walked inside. A small lump was occupying the cot. But this room was unassigned.

Zuko's expression of courtesy faded into a hard, and slightly angered, glare. "Uncle, what is this." He made his way over to the cot and turned the form over; as if he had been burned, he withdrew his hand as fast as he could. " Uncle! What?"

"Zuko. Think this through, the Avatar has a protective nature and she is one of a great deal of shock when he finds his friend, and waterbending teacher, has gone missing." Zuko just stared at his uncle, this was not like him. Uncle didn't seem interested in hunting the Avatar with a drive. He gave his uncle a confused look then glanced down at the water peasant.

"Before down breaks, we set sail. We need to put distance between them and us, just for now. Have them chase us, for her." It would offset them very much with her absence; he thought to himself. He vaguely remembered her acting as a motherly figure for the two, young teen boys. And the Avatar was very protective of her, he would be greatly driven of course with her absence. "Uncle, I'm going to try to get what sleep I can salvage before we cast off. No one knows she's here." And with that Zuko fell back into the reserve that he has held for over a year.

Iroh nodded and began to tend to the waterbender, then Zuko left swiftly and urgently, leaving his uncle with a knowing smile. "My dear, this shall be a very interesting voyage. True colors will be shown, colors that will change everything. I'm deeply sorry to have stolen you from your friends, truly, but I know your a healer and I need you to heal my nephew."

Little did out dear Iroh now that a certain waterbender was awake the whole time, heard every word, and was now trying her honest best to appear to have been sleeping and not freaking out in horror when she realized where she was, and who she was with.

**Well, well, well. Never thought Iroh would be big on kidnapping, huh? Poor Katara stuck in a Fire Nation ship all alone...but not for long ;)**


	2. Imprisioned

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and those that added this story to story alert. Sorry that it took me a while to update and that this is a short chapter, stupid writers block...**

The swaying, creaking and groaning of the metal ship, and shouts from above is what woke her. First it was the slow opening of the eyes, then a few sleep filled blinks, the rapped blinking, rubbing of the eyes and finally her shooting up and looking around the room wildly. Katara closed her eyes shut and swung her legs over the edge of the cot. 'I'm dreaming, dreaming a terrible nightmare. I'm with Sokka and Aang, Momo and Appa. We are gathered around last night's fire with the sent of supper still in the air.'

But too bad those were only thoughts. Cool metal still met her bare feet as she walked towards the metal door. 'Is this all it is, one giant piece of metal?' Before she made it to the door it was quickly swung open and a certain Fire Nation Prince stood before her. When the door was opened she almost had her hand on the door handle, the sudden opening had sent her flying to the floor, and her lack of imbalance on the ship.

Zuko bent down and grabbed her wrists and she stared up at him with pure fear in her eyes. He brought his face close to hers and quietly and very slowly spoke. "You will help me get what I want, Water Tribe," He tightened his grip on her to add emphasis and her eyes widened. " And maybe I'll let you go." He flung her hands down and stood to his full hight, still keeping eye contact with her but with a narrowed gaze.

Fear and bitterness were the expressions shown on Katara's face, fear being the most dominate. Tears began to fill her eyes as Zuko turned away and a sob escaped her lips as he was almost out the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder half-way to find her crying into her skirts. He had seen this girl over many months now, and has seen her fight, but never had he seen her cry.

"I...I'm sorry." Zuko started. "I need him for something important, to regain something I've lost." She surprised him when a small voice spoke up as he took a step forward.

"Oh yeah? You think your the only one who needs him? The whole world needs him!" He turned around again to find her glaring at him with wild tears flowing from her eyes. "Do you honestly think that you will go back to what ever you were before with the death of a twelve year old boy!"

"Quiet!" Zuko shouted and flames burst from his hands. "You know nothing," he said this in a low voice, but it still packed the same punch as his outburst. And with that he left her sitting there.

{*.*.*.*.*.*}

Sudden light burst into the room as the door squeaked open and Katara was laying down facing the wall. A figure walked into the room, lit something and, from what she could hear, sat down. She looked over her shoulder to find a young man sitting and watching a candle flame dance. He was wearing a Fire Nation soldiers uniform and had a plate of food next to him.

She sat up, still facing the wall, and closed her eyes. "Why are you here?" Her voice came out soft and weak, completely not how she wanted it to come across to the soldier.

"I thought the captive would want some dinner, don't Water Tribe people eat?"

She turned around and joined him around the flame."Wouldn't your captain disapprove?"

A low chuckle escaped the soldier and Katara looked up at him in curiosity. "Prince Zuko? Honestly I think that as long as no one harms you or lets you escape I'm okay. I'm Soan, I'm your guard on the night shift so I can sneak you in some food, good food."

She looked him in the eye and he pushed the plate forward. "Why are you doing this."  
She took a bite of what he had given her then she realized how hungry she was and dug in.

Soan smiled and looked back at the flame. "Because no one deserves to be hungry." And they sat there for a while as she ate her food. It took her no longer than five minutes to finish and Soan stood and took the empty plate. "When you're done with the candle tap three times on the door."

Katara nodded and continued to stare at it. "Hey, Soan?" He turned and looked at her still on the floor. "I'm Katara." He smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

**Well, no Iroh in this one, sorry. But a new character? Don't worry this will still be Zutara, just needed to give Katara a friend. **

**You know the drill. R&R  
That little button at the bottom, yeah there, click it. **

**:) till next time,**

**Kailigh 3**


	3. Time

**I'm back! And so is Iroh! And Katara, Soan, and our lovely Zuko. ) Hope everyone and a wonderful time since the last time I've updated, well I'm going to save the babbling for the end so here's Chapter 3, Time.**

* * *

Nights were Katara's favorite time of day. Clanking on the ship lessened and she wasn't in complete solitude. Soan visited every night and he brought food and a new candle. Actual heat she didn't have to make herself, it was quite welcome even if it came from a firebender.

That was something that she used to entertain herself in the day, that question; why was a firebender caring for her? She would lay in bed, even when her "day food" came. She would nibble at it, trying not to taste it for the food had to have been left overs from a month ago, to make them believe that she was eating. Then night fell, her strength would have a small boost and Soan would come, he did the talking most of the time probably didn't want her to go insane with her thoughts, with real food.

They had a routine you see. Katara would lay in bed and face the wall then Soan would tap their code on the door, signaling that is was him, and come in. She would stay facing the wall and he would sit. The sharp snap of a match and flash of light would show that he was lighting the candle, she flinched when he firebended, and she would sit up but still facing the wall. The scrape of the plate against the metal floor would sound and then she would join him in front of the candle. Then he would give her good, and now he started bringing small amounts of water.

Soan had asked her two nights ago what she would do if he had brought her some water. She replied quickly and desperately, "Drink it." And the next night when he came he had a cup of water concealed in his armor, and she drank it. Every night since then he brought food, a candle, and some water.

(*.*.*.*.*.*)

He could smell the fire on the other side of the door, the smoke that tints the air slightly. Iroh stood at the little Water Tribe girl's room/cell and pushed the door open. Two forms were huddled around a small candle flame and had both looked up in fear. One more than the other.

The taller, more built form stood and cleared his throat. "General Iron, sir. I can explain." But Iroh cut him off with the raise of a hand slightly, motioning to him that he didn't need to continue.

Iroh walked forward and revealed the blankets he kept hidden with in his robes. "I thought the miss could use these. We are heading into colder waters." He set the blankets down next to her and joined them by the candle light. "Please, Soan. Sit as you were." After the young lad sat back down he looked at the waterbender. "I'm Iroh, but you may call me Uncle if you wish. And you are?"

She looked small and terrified. "Kat...Katara."

"And what a beautiful name it is, Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm honored to be in the presence of one of its' last benders. A shame it is that there are not more bender down there."

Yes. It's a shame," Katara muttered as she stared deep into the flame.

The ship made an odd sound and Soan stood. "Well this is goodnight once more, Katara. Remember, three taps." He picked up an empty plate next to Katara and walked to the door, but as he reached it he turned and looked at Iroh."Are you coming, General?"

The old man rolled back and patted his stomach. "Yes, I believe my visit is over. Let us go. Evening, Miss Katara." Iroh stood and joined the young soldier at the door.

"Evening...Uncle." Her small voice brought a smile to the old man's face as the soldier boy walked out.

He walked out of her room/cell and closed the door. Iroh noticed the boy was stiff as a board so when he turned he understood the boys fear struck state. His nephew was leaning against the iron wall and he was glaring at the two of them.

"What is this, Uncle? Pampering the prisoner?" Zuko's voice was clam and smooth, carefully polished, and a tad sarcastic.

"Watch it, Prince Zuko." Iroh said putting his arms in his sleeves, resuming his normal pose. "You're starting to sound like you sister."

Soan tensed up and Zuko's glare deepened."Soldier leave, now!" He quickly threw a terrified glance at Iron and took off down the hall.

"Now, Zuko. We can't do this here. You have a guest. Treat her as such." And with that the old man walked down the iron hallway leaving his nephew in a questionable state.

* * *

**Go Iroh, Go Iroh. Haha :)  
Now for the real business. Acknowledgement ;)**

**Reviewers:**

_**Emerald-Oceans **_

_**blackcat911**_

_**AlmightyTaco123**_

_**Dragon'sGirl79 **_

_**Untilthemoonrises **_

_**AnnaAza**_

**Alerts:**

_**emotionalpoemgirl**_

_**AnnaAza**_

_**Untilthemoonrises**_

_**Unknown For Some Reason**_

_**wvelf24**_

_**AlmightyTaco123**_

**Favorite Story:**

_**Aipom4**_

_**allieee1304**_

_**psychicpixei01**_

_**AlmightyTaco123**_

**I freaking Love You:**

_**AlmightyTaco123**_

_******AnnaAza**_

_**********Untilthemoonrises**_

_**************Dragon'sGirl79 **_

**************Well Till next time,**

**************~Kailigh :)**


End file.
